


Of Proposals and Christmas Jumpers

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crying Draco, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Hogwarts, Weasley Family, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry visit the Weasleys for the holidays and Harry insisted on bringing Draco, since they're dating now. Draco isn't comfortable and doesn't expect anyone to like him.<br/>Why does Draco run out into the snow crying? Why are Harry, Ron and Hermione desperately searching for a ring? What will Molly Weasley do to make Draco feel accepted in the family? And what does all of this have to do with Ron not being able to read body language? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Proposals and Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm obsessed with Drarry. I regret nothing!  
> Enjoy ^^

Harry smiled, as he knocked on the Weasleys front door "Draco, please. Calm down.“ He kissed his boyfriends cheek.  
Draco tried to free his hand from Harry’s tight grip “You see, maybe I should just leave. My mother shouldn’t be all alone on Christmas.”  
“First of all it’s the 23rd and second of all, we already told her, we’ll spend Christmas Eve at Rons house and the first day of Christmas at your house.” Harry smiled.  
Draco huffed, realizing his reason for leaving, was now invalid. 

Harry smiled, as he heard footsteps approaching “Draco, they’ll like you.”  
Draco took a deep breath, as the door opened “Hello, Mrs. Weasley.”  
“Hello, Molly.” Harry smiled.

She smiled at him “You both call me Molly, alright? Now come in. It’s freezing outside. Ron and Hermione are in the living room, the other’s in their rooms.”  
Harry smiled “Very well then. Where are we going to sleep?”  
“We have a room upstairs for you two. Ron will show you.”  
She turned in the direction of the living room, as Harry and Draco stepped inside, putting their suitcases down. “Ronald! Please show Harry and Draco their room.”  
She then turned to then again “I need to got to the kitchen again. Fleur needs my help. I’ll see you at dinner.” With that she left.

Ron and Hermoine came out of the living room soon after, Ron hugging Harry.  
“Hey, Harry. Lucky for you two, only Fleur, Bill, Ginny, Hermoine, George, Mom, Dad and me are here. So we have a room for you.”  
Hermoine hugged Harry “Harry, how are you?”  
“I’m fine.” He smiled “And you?”  
Hermoine smiled “I’m very good myself.”

She then moved on to Draco, who was expecting a hug, but got a handshake instead “Hello, Draco. Are you alright, as well?”  
He nodded a little “Yes, I’m alright.” Draco then hung his head a little looking at the floor and Harry looked over to him.  
“Are you okay, darling?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, honey. Just… exhausted.”  
Harry grinned “Do I need to carry your suitcase, then? Or do you still posses the power to carry it yourself?”  
Draco couldn’t help but grin a little “I can carry it myself, thank you very much.”  
And thus they went upstairs to the room, Ron showed them.

\---

At dinner, everyone was sitting on the table, already, when Draco arrived at the table, having taken a shower before.  
“Oh, I’m very sorry. I must have forgotten the time.” He blushed a little.  
Harry smiled at him and pulled back the chair “It’s alright. Come sit down, darling.”  
Draco just smiled a little and sat down.  
Ron grinned “Did you bring your large collection of expensive shampoo and hair products?”  
Draco was about to say something in defense, but saw how everyone was looking at him and blushed, looking down at his food.  
Harry glared at Ron a little and he gave Harry a ‘What did I do?’ look.

Draco just started to eat, seeing that everyone else did and Molly looked up at him.  
“Do you like it, Draco?” She looked at his plate “You haven’t touched the meat, yet. Are you a vegetarian? Oh, Harry. You didn’t tell me.”  
Waving his hand a little Draco looked at her “No, I’m not. It is very tasty, Mrs, Wea- Molly.” He smiled a little.  
Ron laughed “Why are you so nice? Done being a bully?”  
He was of course joking, but Harry saw, how Draco looked back down again and decided to change the subject. 

“You haven’t even dried your hair, yet, darling.” He started to play with Draco’s hair a little to which the blond bit his lip, always having loved it, when Harry played with his hair and smiled “I was just out of the shower, when George stopped in front of the door and told me dinner was ready. So I hurried downstairs.”  
Harry smiled and continued playing with his hair “You should dry it, when we’re back in the room. Wouldn’t want you to get sick or cold.”  
Draco smiled even more “I will. Don’t worry.”  
Then he looked up to see Hermione and Fleur giggling a bit and Ron giving him a disgusted look “What is it?”  
“You two are too sweet. It’s gross. We’re eating.” George laughed and Molly glared at him.  
“Let the boys be.”

Hermione smiled “Oh, just by the way. Ron and I wanted to tell you something.”  
Ron smiled “Actually two things.”  
“We are getting married.” Hermione laughed.  
Ron took her hand “And we also decided that a few months after the wedding we will start to try for a child.”  
Everyone congratulated them and Molly hugged them tightly.  
Harry smiled “That’s so nice to hear! About time!” he laughed.  
Draco smiled a little “That’s really great. A wedding is wonderful.”  
At that Harry turned his head to look at him, seeing how Draco looked at Hermione and smiled dreamy at the ring on her finger “The ring is quite beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Draco.” She smiled and then looked at Harry urgently and then let her eyes drift off to Draco.  
Harry looked at her and saw her gaze and then back at Draco and muttered a quite “Ohh.”  
Ginny laughed a little at that and stifled her laughter with her hand.

\---  
It was about 11 pm, when Harry and Draco settled for bed.  
Harry lied down and watched Draco change.  
“I don’t think they like me that much, Harry…” he murmured.  
“Are you kidding me?” He earned from Harry “They love you!”  
“No, they don’t. I always do something embarrassing and I don’t even have a present.” He sighed.  
“We have one.” Harry smiled and pulled out a bag “There’re some presents for all of them in here.”  
“Why didn’t you ask me to help pick them out?”  
“I thought, you wouldn’t know what to get them, so I just took half the money from your bank account.” Harry smiled.  
Draco did, too “That’s a good idea.”  
“Now come to bed, darling.” Harry smiled and parted his arms.  
Draco saw the invitation and cuddled into Harry’s arms, who pulled the blankets over the two of them “Oh, you’re so cold.” He chuckled.

“Are you two cold?” They heard Molly ask from the door.  
Draco winced and looked at the door.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to frighten you, dear. I was walking by and heard you two talking.”  
Draco blushed “It’s alright.”  
“Are you two cold, then?” She asked again, smiling.  
Harry looked at Draco “A little, are you, darling?”  
Draco nodded “Yes, kind of.”  
Molly smiled “Then you should have told me you were. I will tell Arthur to get a fire started downstairs, then the house will soon warm up.”  
“Thank you.” Draco muttered and buried his red face in Harry’s neck, which was pleasantly warm.  
“No problem. Now you two should get some sleep.” She left.

Harry looked down at Draco “You are so cute, Draco. All blushing like that.” He teased the blond.  
“Shut up, Harry.” Draco pouted playfully “It’s just making me nervous.”  
“I know, but don’t worry, everything will be fine.”  
“Thanks…” he murmured “I love you, honey.”  
“I love you, too. My cute little darling.”  
“Harry, I’m not cute.”  
“Of course you are.” Harry teased.  
Draco laughed “I’m not.”  
“Mhh… You are.” He smiled “Anyways, I noticed something at dinner.”  
“What did you notice?” Draco asked, looking up.  
“You seemed very fond of the idea of a wedding and looked at the ring so dreamy. And I figured I’d ask you, if you would be interested in marrying me?”

Harry saw Draco’s eyes widen and realized he should have maybe phrased it differently. “Yes, of course, Harry, honey.” He hugged Harry tightly, sobbing quietly.  
“Draco, I-“ Harry begun, but then felt Draco’s grip tighten. “Draco, darling. Why are you crying?”  
“I just thought you’d never ask me. But knowing you, I would have expected you to do it somewhere more romantic.” He smiled “Are you looking forward to the wedding?”

 

Should Harry tell him, he hasn’t meant it like that? It would be for the best. But he loved Draco and wanted to marry him, just not yet. But Draco was so happy and they could take their time with the actual wedding.

“Yes, I am. It’s going to be a very lovely wedding.”  
“I know. My mother will be happy to help us plan, I bet.” He smiled eagerly.  
Harry laughed “Hermione probably, too. But we should sleep now, right?”  
“Yes, right.” Draco cuddled to him and bit his lip “Will I get a pretty ring, too?”  
“The prettiest, darling.” Harry whispered “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” He closed his eyes.

\---

The next day, at lunchtime, Draco decided it was time to tell the other’s about Harry’s proposal to him.  
Molly laughed “You seem in a better mood then, yesterday, Draco.”  
Draco smiled “Oh, it’s because of something Harry and I talked about yesterday.”  
Ginny looked up from her food “What would that be?”  
“Harry asked me to marry him.” Draco smiled.  
Ginny smiled “That’s great.”  
Hermione and Fleur agreed.  
Draco smiled even brighter “I can’t wait to tell mother about it!”

Ron looked at Harry confused “But, Harry, didn’t you tell me this morning, that you actually didn’t mean to ask Malfoy to marry you, but simply wanted to know what he thought about it.”  
Draco’s face fell and Harry panicked “No! You must have misunderstood me!”  
“No, I surely haven’t.”  
“Ron, you must have done so.” Ginny said and Hermione nodded.  
“Yes, probably.”  
“No, Harry told me that he never intended in proposing to Malfoy and that it was just a coincidence.” Ron said, before seeing how everyone glared at him.  
“What? I didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“You did everything wrong!” Harry yelled “And I never said, I would never intend to propose to Draco, I only said he misunderstood me!”  
“You never intended to…?” Draco asked, his eyes watering.  
“Draco, darling. I-“  
“Don’t you ‘darling’ me! Why did you never intended to ask me to marry you!? Am I not good enough for you, too?!” he stood up.  
Hermione placed a hand on his hand “Draco, calm down, please. I’m sure we can talk this over and everything-“  
Draco pulled his hand away “I just can’t believe it!” he sobbed “You don’t have to lie to me to make me happy! If you don’t love me, say so!”  
Harry raised his voice “Draco, I-“  
“Wait. Don’t even say anything… I already know…How could anyone love me…?”  
“Draco, I’m sure-“ Ginny began, but Draco was already gone.

Ginny stood up “Harry James Potter! You go after your boyfriend immediately and talk this over! You understand?”  
“Shouldn’t we let him calm down first?”  
“Why, no! He ran out into the snow. At -10 degrees Celsius, with no jacket or anything.”  
“He won’t listen to me. He thinks I don’t love him enough.”  
Fleur looked at Harry “Then proof it to him. I saw that he doesn’t have a ring, yet, so-“  
“That’s it! I need a ring.”  
Ron smiled “I have one in my bedroom.”  
“Why?” Hermione questioned, confused.  
“Well, I bought one to give to you, but mom gave me the one dad used to propose to her, which has been passed on through generations. Thus I used that one.”  
Molly sighed “Harry, just go and look for the ring.”  
Ginny nodded “And I go find Draco and convince him to go inside, again.”  
Hermione pulled up Ron “And we help you, while I tell Ron something about reading body-language.”

\---

“Draco? Draco?” Ginny called out.  
And then she spotted him. He was sitting behind the garage, holding onto himself, shivering and crying.  
When he heard footsteps approaching, he turned around “Ginny?”  
“Draco, I brought you a jacket, you must be freezing.” She smiled and handed it to him, who put it on, still crying a little.  
“Thank you…”  
“Listen, we should go back inside. It’s cold. And Harry is worried.”  
“No, he isn’t… He probably will never marry me!” he cried even more and Ginny was a little taken a back, but then hugged him.  
“Hey, He loves you. And he just planned on proposing to you, some other day. He was just not prepared, but he loves you."  
"But, I was so happy! I can't believe he proposed to me and didn't even mean it." he sighed "I am overreacting, aren't I?"  
Before Ginny could answer he did "I am... It's just... We've been dating for almost two years now and all my friends are getting married. Crabbe, Pansy and Hermione, too. And I just wished, he would ask me... I just really want to get married... And then he asked me... and I was so overjoyed... I couldn't believe it... I even cried,because I was just so happy... Just to find out, that he didn't even mean it!"  
"Well, he told us that he wants to marry you, but that he just wasn't ready." Ginny smiled at him.  
"Really...? I thought, I wasn't good enough for him to marry me..." Draco murmured.  
"He loves you so much. And you are his everything." She paused "He told my to never tell you this, because it was so cheesy, but I have to. He once told me, when I asked him to stay, after Quidditch practice in school, that he would love to, but would much rather fancy spending the evening with his angel, meaning you.”  
Draco smiled “Really?”  
“Yes, now come on. Let’s get inside. Mom made tea.”  
Draco nodded “Alright then.”

\---

As they arrived inside, Draco was taken a back, when he heard music playing and Harry kneeling in front of him.  
“Harry, you don’t have to-“ he started quickly realizing what was going on.  
“I don’t have to. But I want to. I was just not ready.” He took Dracos hands in his.  
“Draco Malfoy, I love you so much and I couldn’t imagine life without you, so would you make me the happiest man alive and become my husband?”  
Draco smiled brightly “Of course! Do you honestly thought, you’d have to ask?”  
“Oh, wait. I have something else.” He pulled out a little velvet box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a little diamond integrated into it.  
Draco’s jaw dropped “That’s beautiful, but where did you get it?”

“Ron gave it to him!” Ginny said  
“I can’t accept that, really.” Draco shook his head.  
“You can. Come one, we’re friends. That’s what friends do.” Hermione said.  
“Thank you!” he said as Harry slipped the ring on his finger.

Draco hugged Harry tightly, as soon as the other got up and cuddled his head into his neck “Thank you, honey. I love you so much.” he buried his face in his neck deeper. "Oh... I feel like crying out of happiness. I love you, Harry."  
Harry smiled and buried his nose in Dracos hair “I love you, too, darling.”  
“Well.” Ron smiled “Can we continue eating, or-“  
Hermione rammed an elbow in his side, earning an “OUW!” from her boyfriend.  
“What did I tell you about reading body language?” She laughed.  
“No, it’s okay.” Harry said and all of them went back to eating.

\---

Finally the evening arrived and everyone had gathered in the living room and received presents. As always, Molly had made jumpers for them.  
George smiled “Thanks, Mom.” He laughed "I only have like ten of them!" he teased.  
Draco smiled “Did everyone like their presents, they got from Harry and me?”  
“Yes, they were lovely.” Fleur smiled.

Molly reached behind her “Oh, Draco. I got something for you, too.”  
He smiled “Oh, thank you very much. But that isn’t necessary.”  
“It is. You’re part of the family now. Harry is like a son and you’re his boyfriend, so you’re part of the family.”  
Draco took the present “Thank you.”  
As he unwrapped it, he saw a green jumper. He pulled it out and held it up. It had a ‘D’ sewn into it.  
“It’s your own jumper.” Molly smiled “Because you belong to the family now.”  
“Thank you very very much.” He smiled.  
“Go on, put it on.” Arthur urged and Draco pulled it over his dressing shirt.

“Looks great, darling.” Harry smiled.  
“Thanks.” Draco kissed his cheek.  
“So, you’re still scared that they won’t like you?” He teased.  
“No. No, I’m not.” He smiled and leaned into Harry’s embrace.  
“Well, since you’re not scared anymore…” he smiled a little embarrassed. “What will your mother think about us getting married! Will she be happy? Or-“  
Draco grinned “She’ll be very happy.  
Harry smiled “Then, I should calm down a little.” He laughed.  
“Yeah. It’ll be totally annoying to see you being all nervous.” Draco teased.  
“Like you were?” Harry laughed and Draco just smiled to himself, while cuddling further into the jumper and into his boyfriend –or soon to be husband.


End file.
